logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:User Reports
BEFORE REPORTING, PLEASE READ THE POLICY AND RULES FIRST. THANK YOU! Current reports --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 15:54, July 22, 2015 (UTC) --Robertnvabeach (talk) 01:11, July 22, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd • Talk • 23:46, July 17, 2015 (UTC) --Robertnvabeach (talk) 03:18, July 14, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd • Talk • 23:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd • Talk • 10:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd • Talk • 10:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd • Talk • 10:33, June 20, 2015 (UTC) --UNITED TALK WITH ME 08:34, June 9, 2015 (UTC) --UNITED TALK WITH ME 23:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) User:Robertnvabeach (talk) 13:51, June 6, 2015 (UTC) User:Robertnvabeach (talk) 19:57, June 4, 2015 (UTC) --TPercival (talk) 10:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Pepsi9072 (talk) 10:32, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Robertnvabeach 20:43, June 2, 2015 (UTC) --UNITED TALK WITH ME 22:35, May 27, 2015 (UTC) --UNITED TALK WITH ME 22:31, May 26, 2015 (UTC) --TPercival (talk) 12:15, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Muzzarino 01:41, May 24, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd | Talk | | 22:37, May 13, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd | Talk | | 10:16, May 13, 2015 (UTC) --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 18:16, March 28, 2015 (UTC) --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 23:52, March 27, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd (talk) 09:59, March 8, 2015 (UTC) --Muzzarino 01:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) --Robertnvabeach 19:55, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :: --Robertnvabeach 20:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) LOGOvis 16:24, March 26, 2015 (UTC) LOGOvis 21:18, April 3, 2015 (UTC) 18:51, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Robertnvabeach 02:10, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Robertnvabeach 15:55, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Muzzarino 23:15, June 3, 2015 (UTC) --> Logofanatic | 21:37, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Answered reports --Unitedd (talk) 14:26, April 6, 2015 (UTC) LOGOvis 18:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) 16:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 16:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) LOGOvis 20:57, March 23, 2015 (UTC) --Robertnvabeach 19:11, March 15, 2015 (UTC) --Cindayz45 (talk) 09:15, March 23, 2015 (UTC) LOGOvis 22:58, February 18, 2015 (UTC) --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 11:22, February 19, 2015 (UTC) LOGOvis 05:41, February 23, 2015 (UTC) --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 11:09, February 23, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd (talk) 11:42, February 19, 2015 (UTC) }} LOGOvis 23:01, February 25, 2015 (UTC) [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 19:30, February 26, 2015 (UTC) -- 09:45, March 1, 2015 (UTC) --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 14:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd (talk) 12:35, February 24, 2015 (UTC) --'I do not believe in psuedo-hard work. I believe in what is true.' Remember, if you're put through a stupid situation, Blame it on Hans. 01:00, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Robertnvabeach 23:20, March 7, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd (talk) 05:05, March 14, 2015 (UTC) LOGOvis 14:14, March 4, 2015 (UTC) LOGOvis 22:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd (talk) 20:21, March 14, 2015 (UTC) --Robertnvabeach 22:02, March 15, 2015 (UTC) --Robertnvabeach 22:11, March 15, 2015 (UTC) LOGOvis 15:21, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Muzzarino 21:10, March 1, 2015 (UTC) --> Logofanatic | 19:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Robertnvabeach 00:29, May 10, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd • Talk • 08:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) LOGOvis 19:12, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Robertnvabeach (talk) 15:38, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::UPDATE: He also made another fake article named Sony Pictures Television Distribution. Again, same as above. Robertnvabeach (talk) 00:24, June 10, 2015 (UTC) --Unitedd • Talk • 15:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC)